User blog:AnathemaX/Creatures - In Depth Study
So, if you haven't already, read User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison's Heroes - Really In Depth Study. This is kind of the follow up for that. Except, this one is about CREATURES. This blog is mostly for newcomers to DH. Don't feel bad! All of us were noobs at one point. Except we didn't exactly have any reference so we might've wasted some precious resources (well at least early on) to some useless creatures. So, here we have a study about creatures - Which to place in your deck, which to use as enhancement fodder, and so on. 1 Stars - 2 words. Enhancement fodder. Get RID OF THEM ASAP. Do not bother adding them to your deck for any reason. (Okay, that was more than 2 words.) 2 Stars - They are better, but still pretty shitty. They are decent when leveled up, but I highly recommend that if you do, stop at LV. 5. Or even better, DO NOT LEVEL THEM UP. 3 Stars - These creatures are actually the turning point. Certain 3 stars are actually pretty good. One 3 star that you should hold onto until you get more powerful creatures is the Frost Rager. Even then, you should hold onto her until you find a suitable replacement for her, such as the Swordmaster. Her Frost Armor ability is especially powerful against physical attackers, and since there are literally NO Bullseye foes early-in-game, she should be fine. Her two other abilities are also useful, especially her Restoration skill, to restore HP, and Elven Salve - a Faen aura buff. 4 Stars- These creatures are MUCH more powerful than the creatures of the aforementioned stars. Some, are not as good as the others. Like the Cleric. Try to stay away from him if you can. You can still add him to your card collection, just don't level him up. He literally has uncompetitive stats and pretty horrible skills. Some are in between. And some are pretty strong. Each person should aim to having at least all 4 star creatures in your deck. One notable 4 star creature to collect is Horned Beast. 5 Stars- These creatures are usually the strongest of the bunch, but sometimes, some 4 star creatures are stronger than certain 5 star creatures. DH is constantly adding rare and exclusive 5 star creatures to the creature pool. These 5 star creatures are very powerful, but normally, you wouldn't be obtaining them unless you're very lucky, or you're freaking rich. However, 5 star creatures can be obtained using NO CASH as well. Usually, I get 1 5 star creature from the Coupon Bag per month (just got my 3rd Nidhogg this month lol. You can also obtain them by buying boosters (you can get gems by the daily login and other things...). Many people get Spirit Sirens from the Gauntlet, but so far, no luck. LOL. There are many other ways LOL. Phantom Liege is a pretty decent 5 star creature that is obtainable without paying. I also see a lot of people with Balthazar as well. Category:Blog posts